Seven Deadly Sins
by VentisViper44
Summary: Pokemon and the Seven deadly sins. What happens when they each stand for one. And what do the boys have to say about it. summary sucks way better then it sounds rated T because I'm paranoid. Poke, Contest, Ikari, Old Rival, Trip/Iris and OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I have to thank Clean House for this brilliant idea that I got watching the show. The first chappy will definitly be a little boring but promise it will get better and if you don't like the pairings that I do then don't hate and don't read. Again my grammer and spelling suck so if somethings really noticable or bugs you please to tell. Okay I think I've babbled on long enough enjoy :) Oh and i don't own Pokemon.**

"Talking"

Narration

_"thinking"_

**"Pokemon"**

Six girls were walking to LaRousse City through a thick lush forest. The oldest of the girls was one named Leaf Green **(AN: Creative I know)**. She wore a light blue tank top with darker blue short shorts and the same color blue ankle high boots. On top of her light brown hair was her trade mark hat. At this moment she only had two Pokemon with her; Blastoise and Wigglytuff. The next oldest, Misty Waterflower, who had firey red hair to match her personality was in its normal side ponytail. She was wearing her normal yellow top that showed her midrift and dark blue jean shorts. Her red suspenders now hung at her side and her red back pack was slung over her shoulder. She wore yellow and white running shoes. Her Pokemon are Gyarados, Azuril, Corsala, and Staru. After Misty was a girl named Chloe**(AN: I don't feel like thinking up a last name, to lazy)**. Her waist long, dark purple hair with lavander high lights was let down and side bangs framed her face. she was wearing a bright purple tube top and light blue jean shorts. Her shoes consisted of white and purple slip on converse. She had the most pokemon with a total of eight. She had every eveelution. May Maple was next in line. Her Choco brown hair was in its normal gravity defying pigtails and her red bandana resting neatly on her head. She was wearing a white form fitting t-shirt, that had a big rose on the side, and now black biker shorts. Her shoes were white and red Vans. She had the secound most with six Pokemon. her trusted Blazakin, Skitty, Squirtle, Venusar and Beautifly. Iris then came after May and her purple hair was in its short pig tails and the rest cascading down her back. She wore capri jeans that ended right below the knee and a pink t-shirt that had a black bow print right on the front. She wore black and pink sneakers. She only had two pokemon like Leaf and that was her Axew, which normally hung out in her hair and then Excadrill. Last was Dawn. She had her dark blue hair down except for the sides that were clipped back out of her face. Also on her head was her trust white knit cap. She still wore her pink shirt and white undershirt but changed her skirt to very short shorts. Her pink boots she had changed to white ones. Her pokemon were Bunnery, Piplup, Quilava and Togekiss. As they were walking Misty sudddenly herd a scream followed by may beginning to roll down a hill.

"May!" She screamed after her.

"Come on guys" Leaf said motioning everyone to follow suit.

**Soorrryy it's short and boring but its finals and almost midnight. plus my sister wants her computer back. Freakin A. I'll update as soon as i can which will be propablly tomorrow. I'm hoping to get a couple chapters in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOOKKKAAAYYYY! This is officially chapter two of my pokemon story yay! I really don't have a lot to say so I will start and see what my mind creates. I do not own absolutly anything except of course Ocs.**

"Haha, wow May being a klutz that's something new."

"Oh hey there Drew." May said sarcasticlly not even opening her eyes.

"Wow, I'm flattered you know the sound of my voice." Came his even more sarcastic reply.

"Well lets just say it's a bit _unforgetable._" She countered back as she began sitting up. A small moan left her lips as she grabbed her head and began to open her eyes, just to be face to face with emerald ones.

"You okay there May?"

"Yeah I'll live. Been through worse." Drew just laughed as he stood up and offered out his

hand. "Okay," she said slowly taking his hand. "Who are you and what have you done with Drew?"

"What I can't help you up?"

"Well yes you can but you don't normally and you didn't say anything to my unforgetable comment."

"Guess I'm not in the mood to argue."

"Okay seriously, WHAT DID YOU DO TO DREW!" May shouted. That to which Drew just chuckled a little and opened his mouth to say something but got cut off by Misty's voice.

"MAY! Are you okay?"

"I am, but I don't think Drew is"

"Hmm? Oh Drew I didn't even see you there."

"Hey Misty been awhile."

"GUYS!" Came a voice from above.

"We're all okay Leaf."

"That's good t-"

"AHHHH!" MIsty screamed as something wrapped it's self around her waist. She quickly turned to face to just to find Ash's chocolate brown eyes staring up at her.

"Hiya MIst." He said like he didn't expect her to hit him.

"Ash Ketchem if you ever-" But she was cut off by another voice.

"ASH KETCHEM!" A boy with purple hair screamed.

"IF YOU EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Another boy shouted. He had green hair.

"I'M GOING TO PERSONALLITY KILL YOU!" They shouted together.

"_And _that's why May, I didn't want to argue."

"Yay!" She cheered hugging him causing Drew to blush. "I thought something was wrong with you."

"Guys just be happy it wasn't food this time." A new boy said with spikey brown hair. Then he looked at Ash and with a chuckle went, "just kidding. Looks like Ashy-boy found his candy." This of course caused both teens to spread apart quickly and blush furiously. Suddenly a new boy showed up panting and leaning on his knees.

"So this is how you guys stay in great shape." he said finally catching his breath.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Gary said patting his back.

"Gary!" Leaf shouted relizing he was there.

"Hey there Leaf long time no see." He stated while walking up to her.

"Yeah," she mumbled getting lost in his deep brown eyes.

"Uh Leaf? You okay?" Gary asked noticing her glassed over eyes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." She said quickly snapping out of her gaze.

"Geeze, Leaf I swear you get weirder everytime I see you."

"Yeah and you get more arrogant."

"Guys can't we all just get along." Dawn pleaded.

"Your one to talk troublesome."

"Shut it Paul." she snapped.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk not following your own advice. That's no good trouble."

"Guys stop! The four of you are acting like little kids." A frustated Iris called out.

"Really them stop acting like children, that'll be the day." Tripp says walking to stand next to Iris.

"I know its rediculous and I thought they couldn't get any worse."

"GUYS!" Chloe yelled, but the arguing continued.

"Well it was a nice try."

"Thanks, by they way names Chloe." She said sticking out her hand.

"Luke." He simply said shaking her hand.

"Well its nice to meet you Luke."

"Likewise."

"Well it looks like we're going to be her a while."Trip said walking over to Chloe and Luke, with Iris.

"Yeah I think we should start dinner and set up camp."

"Good plan me and Ash will go see if we can't find some water." Misty volunteered dragging Ash away.

"Well in that case me and May will go look for firewood, that is if May want's to come." Drew offered beginning to walk into the woods.

"And why wouldn't I want to go with you Drew?" May asked running up to him

"Hey Trip why don't we see if we can't find some berrys or fruit?" Iris suggested.

"Sure why not." he said walking away the purpled haired girl following along.

"Well that leaves us and the arguing couples." Chloe said. "I guess then I'm going to start dinner."

"Need any help?" Luke asked beginning to lay down.

Chloe just giggled and said, "no I'm good for now you can take a nap."

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say."

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p>"And why wouldn't I want to go with you Drew?" May asks running up to him.<p>

"Well I don't know. It's like you said I'm not the nicest person."

"Awww Drew that's not true."

"Hmmm?" He asks stopping to look at her.

"Well you helped me when Harely was trying to sabatoge me." She started, stopping to look right into his emerald eyes.

"Anyone could have done that."

"Yeah but you did." She said poking him. "And how bout that time I fell in the forest."

"Well why would someone leave you there?"

"Okay, how about this?" she said holding out her hands.

"What?" he said looking down.

"It's a dried petal from the first rose you gave me, I keep it for good luck. It always makes me work harder because it reminds me that your waiting for me."

Drew just stared at the small fragial petal in May's hand. "May, thanks."

"Anytime Drew."

"I guess when should find some firewood and get back before they start to worry."

"Yeah, Let's go!" May shouted skipping away.

"May! Wait!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah and you get more arrogant."<p>

"Yeah well I try."

"Gary?"

"Yes Leaf?" He answered sarcasticlly playign along.

"Did you fall and hit your head when you were a child?"

"Only if you did to."

"Why you-!"

"What Leaf?"

"Shhhh"

"Don't shush me!"

"Gary shut up, please."

"Fine."

Leaf then takes a step forward lisening as hard as she could.

"Um Leaf what are we listening for?"

"Your saying you don't hear it? It's a loud screetching! How do you no hear that?"

"I just don't and it looks like neither does anyone else."

"Uhgg how do you not it's so annoying!" She exclaimed covering her ears.

"Leaf? Wow you got a lot weirded." She suddenly fell to her knees groaning for it to stop. "LEAF!" He screamed running up to her. Gary could see that she was shaking and could tell that she was close to tears. "Guys!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around the shaking girl."Shhhh, it's going to be okay shhhh." Gary tried, rubbing her back.

"M-m-make it s-s-stop p-please." She studdered out, her breath shakey.

"Gary! What's wrong?" Chloe asked running up to him.

"I don't know. All she said was she heard a screetching noise and now it won't stop."

"Luke, can you get me some water, and something to cover her ears. As well as mine to please uhgg." Chloe said holding her own head; trying to stay calm, but the screetching was starting to become to much. But it was over as quickly as it started, and Leaf had snuglged into Gary more than humanly possible.

"Leaf?" Gary whispered.

"Gary please, just stay." She said in a small voice.

"Promise." He said kissing her hair.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chloe you okay?" Luke said looking at the girl who was currently stumbling over self.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine." She said picking up a knife with a shakey hand.

"Uhhh no." Luke said plainly grabbing her wrist and taking the knife.

"Hey give me that back!"

"Not when your shaking worse then a vibrating chair."

"I already told you I'm fiNE!" She argued back walking to take the knife, but instead falling face forward. Luke threw the knife on the table and caught her before she could get hurt.

"Yeah your just fine."

"I am! And thanks for the save." Chloe said starting to stand up. Luke then held her tighter in his arms. "Let me go." She growled.

"No. you need to sit down."

"Look, I appreciate you trying to be my knight in shinning armor and all but I can take care of myself thanks."

"Fine, do whatever the hell you want." He said letting go and walking away.

"Thank you." She humped proudly before walking foward to countinue cutting. As soon as she was about to cut the vetegetble in front of her, her vision got blurred. "Luke," she said weakly causeing him to turn around.

"Chloe?" He asked watching her sway side to side.

"Luke I think, I think you were r-r-r-uhg." She clutched her head as she fell onto the ground with a faint groan.

"Chloe!" Luke yelled running to her side. "Chloe wake up come on!"

**DONE! Whooo! Man I had a lot on my brain for this chapter. hehe okay bye!**


End file.
